Bob's revenge
by Frankierox1996
Summary: Bob a young man is married to a beautitful girl Viola they are happily married but Bob wants revenge on Fat Tony who stole something special from him so he is going to get revenge with his wife by stealing his violin from his childhood
1. Chapter 1

There was a man named Bob he was a newly married man married to a beautiful girl named Viola. They were happily married but Bob wasn't happy for some reason and Viola didn't know why and this confused her. Bob he wanted revenge on a man he did something awful to him and he would never be forgiven. The man was in the mafia and Bob was friends with him his name was Fat Tony they would play cards every Friday before Bob was married and just a bachelor. Until he took something valuable from Bob he had lost in a card game and bet his grandfather's old watch which was 100 years old and it meant something special to him. He asked if he could have it back but Fat Tony already sold it to a man who lived far away and Bob could never get it back again. Honey what's wrong? Asked Viola. I want revenge on somebody he stole something valuable from me, said Bob. What was it? She asked. It was my great grandfather's watch and it would be worth a lot of money today and I'm going to steal something back that's valuable to him, he said. What's so valuable to him? Asked Viola. Well it's his violin he has been playing it since 4th grade it's his treasured childhood memory he has a newer violin from high school well he's played for me a few times and I know where it's located I have the map to his house I got all the plans you're going to help me steal, said Bob smiling wickedly. We should steal that since he stole something valuable from you, smiled Viola. We go tonight at his mansion get ready and dress in dark clothes, said Bob. Alright, said Viola giving him a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Well were here what do we do? Asked Viola. Well were going to avoid all the guards around the house and will look in all the rooms and ransack the place, said Bob. How are we going to get in it looks like mission impossible, said Viola. Well will just sneak in, said Bob. How won't we get caught? Asked Viola. You will sneak in the window and I'll go in the other window, said Bob. Viola crawled through the massive property and her eyes were all over the place looking for guards trying not to get caught. As soon as she climbed into the window her eyes weren't all over the place and her heart wasn't beating fast anymore. She looked around the house trying not to get caught. She went into his bedroom and searched and searched. She looked in his closet moved all his clothes and there was the case. She took his case but a man came in the room he was a guard and his name was Louie. Just what do you think your doing? He shouted. He took out his gun. Bob ran into the room he was looking for the Violin too. If your going to shoot her shoot me, said Bob. Bob are you crazy your going to risk your life because of me! Shouted Viola. Well I wanted to die in your arms if something was going to happen to me, said Bob. Louie pulled the trigger on his gun and shot Bob. Bob! Shouted Viola. Viola I love you but I'm not going to live very long if you get me to the hospital in time, said Bob. Viola got Bob in the car and drove to the hospital. She got into the hospital. Excuse me what happened to your husband? Asked the doctor. He was shot I don't know if he is going to live, said Viola. Well I'll get him help fast, said the doctor. Viola prayed that night hoping he was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Viola prayed that night by Bob's bedside. Viola is that you? Asked Bob. Bob I knew you would be alright, said Viola giving him a hug. Well you sounded beautiful saying those prayers thanks for praying for me did we get the violin? Asked Bob. Unfortunately not but don't worry I will steal the violin and take your revenge, said Viola. I promise I will you can count on me, said Viola. Viola don't there going to kill you if you try it on your own don't worry Bob I'll do it because I love you and he stole something special lets show him how it feels, she said. You mean a lot to me I love you, said Bob kissing Viola. By the way do you still have the map? Asked Viola. Yes go into my bag and search for it, said Bob. Viola showed the map to Bob and he showed her where to go and all the places through the mansion. Viola was going to try a second time and Bob made her a strategy guide. Viola wasn't even seen or caught she had the violin in her hands and went back to the car and drove away. Soon Bob healed and was back home. Bob could not believe Viola pulled it off all on her own. So what do we do now? Asked Viola. I wanted a violin I could play it very well here I will show you, he said taking it from the case. He played Clair de Lune and dedicated it too Viola. Viola if it wasn't for you I would never pull this off and my family was poor to afford things like this we were pretty much poor I wish I could have my grandfathers watch back it was the only thing worth something, said Bob. Don't worry you got the violin you always wanted, said Viola. Yes I have thanks to you, he said. Viola smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a dark snowy night Viola was prepared for Christmas and so was Bob. All I want for Christmas is you, said Bob. Oh really nothing else I'm off to work in Manhattan with my brother Cecil see you in the morning, he said Kissing her. That night as Viola slept the phone rang. I wonder if that could be Bob he usually calls in the middle of night at work, thought Viola. She went over to the phone. Hello? She said. Not knowing there was a man with dark black curly hair on a phone looking inside the house and giving the signal to the man hidden behind the curtains. The other man with the short brown hair came out with a garbage bag from the curtains and put it over Viola. Everything went black for her and she started breathing heavy the man was taking her outside the other man with the dark black hair opened the trunk and they both put her in there. Viola heard the engine of the car start she didn't know if she was going to die her eyes welled up with tears and her heart started racing. The next morning Bob was going back on the train to Springfield from Manhattan. He looked all around for Viola she was usually there to pick him up in the morning. He looked and looked he went to the parking lot and her car wasn't there. So he had to run all the way home he was worried. While he was running home. A man was in a black Bmw he almost hit Bob. Hey watch where your going! Screamed Bob. Why don't you you manic I almost killed you! Screamed the brown haired handsome looking man in the car. Until the man realized who the man in front of the car was it was Bob he could tell by his red hair it was an old friend of his boss. The 2 cursed at each other. You no what I have no time for this bullcrap I have a wife who is having a twins screw you! He shouted driving off. Bastard but he looks familiar, said Bob coming up to his house and getting the keys out. He looked around the house he thought Viola slept late and forgot so he went in the bedroom she wasn't there what could have happened he needed a dective not Chief Wiggum he was awful at solving mysteries but he needed someone to solve the mystery he knew exactly who and he was going to Long Beach NY to see him.


	5. Chapter 5

Bob called up his younger brother Cecil. Hello, said Cecil. Cecil it's your big brother Bob do you know Detective Charlie Florence he lives by you in Long Beach and I need him to help me find Viola she's missing, said Bob. Viola missing what happened? Asked Cecil. I don't know she was supposed to pick me up from the train this morning but she wasn't there, said Bob. Well Detective Charlie lives around the block from me he was once a gangster well he is both he is a detective by day and a gangster by night, said Cecil. Ok he sounds like he can take down Fat Tony, said Bob. Oh yes I'm certain he is very scary looking, said Cecil. It's a deal, said Bob hanging up the phone he got in his jacket went in his car and drove away. He was at Long Beach at Charlie's house where he was going to meet Cecil. Glad you could make it Bob Charlie is a very good detective and he is strong too, said Cecil. Bob rang the doorbell. Excuse me are you here for Detective Florence? Asked the woman who answered the door. Yes we are, said Bob. The woman guided them into Charlie's office. Hello there, said Charlie. Bob took a good look at the detective he had a big scar on his face this guy looked tough he even was sharpening a knife. Hi nice to meet you, said Bob. Well what is your problem Bob and Cecil? Asked Charlie. Oh it's not my problem it's about my brother Bob, said Cecil. Bob what happened? Asked Charlie. My wife disappeared today and I'm not kidding last night she drove me to the train station I was supposed to expect her this morning but her car was there she didn't run away I suppose, said Bob. Did you do something wrong? Asked Charlie. No we stole a man's violin because he stole my great grandfather's watch from me in a card game so as revenge I stole his childhood violin when he was a little boy he was my friend but he betrayed me here are some pictures of me and him take a good look because you use to be a gangster, said Bob. Charlie looked at all the pictures. Oh yes Fat Tony I remember him I use to do jobs for him sometimes he still lives in that mansion it's very beautiful, said Charlie. He could have kidnapped your wife, said Charlie. That bastard how dare he near Christmas if he hurts her he won't see the new year I promise you that, said Bob. Hey Bob I remember you, you were on the Krusty the Clown show what happened? Asked Charlie. It's a long story, said Bob. Okay you think Fat Tony stole your wife it could have been anybody, said Charlie. I'll search all the people in Springfield, said Charlie. While they searched all over town they finally got to Fat Tony's mansion. Charlie rang the doorbell of the mansion. A man answered the door in a violet suit and tie and black hair and brown eyes smoking a cigarette Charlie knew who this was it was Johnny Tightlips who didn't say anything and was always quiet and a tough man. Johnny knew exactly who this man was too it was Charlie Florence he could tell by the big scar on his face. Excuse me is Fat Tony home? Asked Charlie. No he went to Atlantic City to discuss his business I'm just a guard and know nothing, said Johnny he knew what Charlie was after but wouldn't let him in the house. Okay I was just interested, said Charlie exiting Charlie knew by the look on Johnny's face that he was going to beat him up or worse kill him. So what did he say? Asked Bob. He said Fat Tony's in Atlantic City and he wouldn't let me in so will have to sneak in tomorrow night, said Charlie. Call my wife because were all sleeping over were going to help you and so is Charlie, said Cecil. Alright I didn't expect company but thanks for helping me, said Bob. No problem will save your wife I promise, said Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6

All day Charlie, Cecil, and Bob were making strategy plans to rescue Viola the plans were seeming to fail until they let Charlie work his magic. Ok I will drive and park around the corner and you 2 will sneak in the house Cecil you will distract Johnny he gets distracted easily and you'll start a fight I know he can't swim fight him until you get to the pool he can't swim that's his weakness get out of there and search Fat Tony's bedroom for the key he keeps the key to the door where he leaves his victims I know I have let Frankie free on time feel so bad for him and Bob you'll receive the key unlock the door and free Viola, said Charlie. Charlie that sounds like a good plan you're a mastermind, said Bob. Aren't I never? Asked Charlie smiling. That night Charlie drove them around the corner to the mansion. Ok you 2 ready? He asked. I am definitely ready, said Bob. Me too, said Cecil he was nervous about fighting Johnny he was very strong and had a hot temper and he killed a lot of the victims. Bob and Cecil snuck into the basement and went up the stairs to the house. Bob ran onto the second floor and hid in the corners. Cecil looked for Johnny he was afraid and shaking he was so scared that he tripped over the coffee table and broke a vase. Johnny turned around and flashed his flashlight on Cecil. What you little punk tryin' to steal sometin' again eh oh your going to feel me this time! He shouted slapping Cecil. The 2 started to fight. Cecil opened the door to the pool room and the 2 jumped in the pool. Johnny struggled to swim Cecil ran out of the pool. Get back here you Bastard! Screamed Johnny. Cecil ran upstairs and searched for the key it was on the bedside he tried not to wake him up he grabed the key and silently tiptoed out and saw Bob hiding in the corners. Bob here's the key whispered Cecil. Bob took the key Cecil ran back to the car. Bob silently unlocked the door there was Viola disheveled tied up to a chair. Viola it's me, whispered Bob. Bob, she said weakly. Bob your-! She shouted. Shhh you'll wake up Fat Tony or his son, whispered Bob. You look terrible you haven't eaten or slept, he said untying her. He picked her up and carried her. He ran outside they were spotted by a searchlight that set off the alarm. Hey! Shouted Legs chasing after them. Bob and Viola ran all the way to the car open the door! Shouted Bob. They went in the back seat Louie and Legs were chasing them. Did you get the license plate? Asked Louie. No they were driving to fast and it was dark, said Legs. Oh no the boss is going to be mad about this one, said Louie.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie was speeding on the road to help Viola escape. Bob I thought I'd never see you again, said Viola. Well I'm here now I won't let those hoods take you again, said Bob. Meanwhile Charlie was focusing on driving and getting away until a boy on a snowboard was coming towards him and he stopped right in his tracks. Charlie came out of his car to talk to the 3 boys that were snowboarding. Excuse me what are you 3 doing here at night aren't you a little young to be up this late at night? Asked Charlie. Hey man I'm snowboarding with my friends and you almost hit my friend Michael, said the blonde spiky haired boy. Sorry sir I didn't see you coming you were speeding and you could have hit me, said Michael he knew exactly who it was by the scar on his face. It's alright kid you get back home to your parents they must be worried, said Charlie he knew who this kid was it was Fat Tony's son. Hey don't tell us what to do your not our Mom or Dad, said the boy with the glasses. I'm an adult and you respect me I got to get home anyway, said Charlie. Bob and Viola returned home. Bob had to take care of Viola for a few days to get her energy back. Soon she was okay and was driving Bob back to work and picking him up again. One day when Viola was driving Bob home she had a surprise for him. When Bob came home he saw an owl in the den. How did you know I wanted an owl, said Bob. You told me you wanted one as a child and It's an early Christmas present, she said. Bob thanked her. Bob took care of the owl until it went missing it was strange how it disappeared he looked for it they didn't know where it went but on the other side of town it landed near a school during recess the young boy Michael they ran into last night was outside for recess until he spotted the owl weak and squawking. You look like you have a broken wing I'll take you home and fix it Michael, said.


	8. Chapter 8

Viola loved her job as a 7th grade English teacher she loved teaching the kids and getting a new set every year and the kids were entertaining. Viola was walking outside. She saw a man with black curly hair with brown eyes and a suit and a fedora and jacket on she knew this was her ex boyfriend Louie. She looked at him he hadn't gained or lost weight or got older he was the same. Hi Louie, she said nervously. Hi Viola let's talk, he said. I need to check out, said Viola. Viola went back in the school to check out she came out and there was Louie waiting out side. So Viola what's up how's life? He asked nervously. It's been good but it wasn't so good when I was kidnapped you were one of the kidnappers that helped why did you kidnap me? Asked Viola. Well you stole the violin and we stole Bob's watch because somebody burnt the hideout and we needed to pay to rebuild it so we got money from Bob's watch but you stole Fat Tony's violin and he got angry and wanted to take you away from Bob and he almost was going to kill you if Bob wasn't going to return the Violin, said Louie. Thank god Bob got me out of there, said Viola. Oh yeah on that night Johnny was drowning in the pool and I had to go in and save him, said Louie. Sorry that went overboard with the plan, said Viola. Well I have something to tell you Bob is a vengeful man he has always wanted revenge on a little boy that ruined his career and found out he framed Krusty the clown he was a sidekick on his show, said Louie. I remember that show and I remember Bob always being tortured at Krusty but whenever I watch my tapes of the show Bob tells me to shut them off, said Viola. I like Krusty too and Bob has been after this boy for 6 years he is a Sophomore at Springfield High School and Bob will not give up he is worse than Johnny and he's been after this boy for a while now, said Louie. I don't know why he would want to hurt a young innocent boy he did rob a store and frame Krusty, said Viola. While they were talking Louie got a text message on his phone it said it was from Frankie and he said im in the hospital Emily haz gone in2 labor come quick cuz I might need ur help. I gotta gomy friend is expecting me wish we could talk longer. Louie before you go have you seen a white barn owl I gave Bob one and he named it Pelswick and I have been looking all over for it do you know? She asked. No not really I don't think I ever heard about it, said Louie getting into his car. Bye Viola I got to run, he said. Bye Louie, she said. Was all the things he said about Bob true why would he want revenge on a little boy who ruined his career and why would he want to kill him, thought Viola she was confused.


	9. Chapter 9

Viola returned the bird back to Bob. Where was he all this time? Asked Bob. I found him near the school I work at, said Viola lying. Oh he must have followed you, said Bob. Yeah he must like me, said Viola. Yeah he has the same heart as me, said Bob. Yes very loving, said Viola thinking if he was or not after all of what Louie said she didn't know who to believe. After a day at the school as Viola was walking to her car she saw Louie again. Hey! He yelled running up and hugging her. Louie what are you doing here, she said. Oh I was picking you up were going to Little Italy, said Louie. Louie got in the car with Viola but Bob was supposed to pick me up he usually does now that I got this job, she said. Don't worry about it I'll deal with it, said Louie. Viola and Louie were soon in Little Italy they had gone to Luigi's in Little Italy. Hey Louie is this your girlfriend you got back? Asked Luigi. No were just good friends now, said Louie. Luigi gave them a table for 2. They ordered Pizza pie. Louie why are we here in Little Italy haven't been here in a long time, said Viola. Oh just for fun it's Friday have some fun did Bob ever take you out for dinner? Asked Louie. No he has me on house arrest a lot, said Viola. Yeah he's no fun and he tried hurting that little boy Bart he tried numerous times to kill him for revenge but he always failed. Viola heard all the shocking things Bob tried to do to him in the past 6 years. Viola and Louie had a good time and it was fun as they were walking back a man came in front of Viola and gave her flowers. Thank you! Said Viola. God people are so nice around here, said Viola. When they were in the car they started talking. Louie I can't trust you after you got in trouble for drunk driving and hitting a building and hurting me, said Viola. Oh yeah I'm taking you to see Bob's ex wife Mary. Bob never told me he was married before, said Viola. He didn't want you to know, said Louie. Why? Asked Viola confused. You'll see, said Louie. Louie rang the doorbell. Hello, said a woman with a huge scar on her neck. Hi Mary this is Viola she is Bob Terwillinger's new wife Viola, said Louie. Bob he was a nightmare why are you even married to him? She asked. What did he do to you, said Viola entering the house and sitting on the couch. He had me under house arrest all the time and he use to beat me and he is responsible for my scars, she said pointing to her scar on her neck. How did that happen? Asked Viola. He took a butcher knife and slashed me, she said. Viola was shocked at all of this. As Louie drove her home and walked her in the house Bob was waiting there for her. Where were you why were you with this man he kidnapped you! Shouted Bob. Bob I can explain, said Viola. No I'm having a word with this man, said Bob. Bob no, said Viola. Listen get out of here, said Bob. Why don't you stop locking her in the house and let her out! Shouted Louie. They argued and argued until Bob took a hold of Louie and grabbed his arm and pulled it out of it's socket and broke it. Louie screamed in agony he went in his car and drove away one handed it was dangerous Viola couldn't believe what she saw. Why did you do that! She shouted. I told not to look outside! Shouted Bob slapping her. That night Viola found out who Bob really was.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Bob or Viola hadn't talked to each other at all. The phone started to ring Viola answered it. Hello, she said. Excuse me is Bob home? Asked the woman. Yes who is this? Asked Viola. This is his girlfriend tell him were not going out tonight and can I talk to him? She asked. Bob! Shouted Viola. What is it! Shouted Bob in the bathroom. Your girlfriend's on the phone she can't make it tonight! Shouted Viola in the bathroom opening the shower curtains. Hey can I have privacy at least! Shouted Bob. I always give you privacy and now your disrespecting me you have a girlfriend! Screamed Viola taking down the curtains. I don't have a girlfriend, said Bob. You do to there was a woman on the phone, said Viola. That's someone from work, said Bob. No it is not you work with all men for a cereal company! Shouted Viola. Well since she cancelled the appointment with me make me dinner and set the table, said Bob. Viola cooked dinner and set the table when everything was done the phone rang she ran to answer it. Hello, said Viola. Hi I changed my mind I'm going out with Bob tonight since I have nothing to do, said the women. BITCH! Shouted Viola hanging up and slamming the phone. Bob dinner's ready, she said running into their bedroom. I'm not hungry, he said. You told me to make you dinner and set the table, said Viola. F**k you! Shouted Bob. Ah F**k you! Shouted Viola. She started to break the dishes. You brat clean it up! Shouted Bob. Viola continued to break everything. Clean it up I said Clean it up! Shouted Bob he took off his belt and started to hit Viola. There was screaming hitting and violence too. Viola got out a knife for self defense. Now kill me kill me like your crazy boyfriend! Shouted Bob he ran up and knocked it out of her hands she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Bob kicked the door open and started to beat her she was had a black eye her fore head was bleeding and she was bruised up. Bob was already gone. Viola called Louie. Louie it's horrible just horrible Bob beat me with his belt and I can't even move! Shouted Viola. Ok I'll be there in a few seconds, said Louie. That son of a bitch! He shouted. Wasmattea? Asked Fat Tony. Louie wasamatta' where you goin? asked Legs. Louie got in his car he was so mad that he almost hit somebody. He was at the house and went through the back door. My god what did he do to you! Shouted Louie running over to Viola. Oh it's my fault I made him dinner he had a girlfriend he's cheating on me-, said Viola. Calm down I'll make it better, said Louie hugging Viola. Viola looked at Louie she saw him as the image of an angel. I packed my stuff and I have the violin I'll take it to Fat Tony, said Viola. Ok just get in the car and I'll drive, said Louie. No sorry about your hand, said Viola. It's not your fault, said Louie. While they drove Viola talked about the whole incident and they came in Fat Tony's house. Johnny opened the door. Hey your not bringing her here what happened to her! Shouted Johnny. She was beaten by Bob! Shouted Louie. Johnny started to think about how his father beat him with a belt he was a raging alcoholic and that was the reason Johnny left home and joined the mafia at the age of 15 due to a very harsh beating that nearly made him blind Fat Tony was the man that found him and if it wasn't for him he wouldn't be alive or have the ability to see Johnny was grateful for that. Okay you can let her stay, said Johnny. Viola was happy she could stay. Fat Tony came in the TV room. What happened to you? He asked to Viola. Louie had to explain everything and gave him his violin. Thank you Louie, he smiled. Don't worry I'll show Bob tomorrow as soon as he gets off that train, he said. Louie your hand is broken I'll fight him for you, said Fat Tony. Yeah show him how bad Viola felt when he beat her, said Louie. I will don't you worry, said Fat Tony. Viola was asleep in Louie's arms Louie smiled and fell asleep with her. The next morning the 2 were awake and making breakfast. Hey do you know where Fat Tony is I reported to work this morning but where's the boss? Asked Frankie. I thought that today too, said Louie. Meanwhile Fat Tony was driving to the train station he got out of his car he had a stick of wood in his hands. Bob was coming down the stairs from the train. Come ere'! shouted Fat Tony throwing the stick at him. Fat Tony started beating him up. There was blood and Bob was bleeding and losing Fat Tony picked him up and threw him into a bunch of garbage cans and put his 2 hands together and took a bite of his skin. Bob screamed in agony. Fat Tony started kicking Bob into the street. This is a message from Louie never lay a hand on Viola again or I'll kill ya'! he shouted getting into his car and speeding away. Bob heard a bunch of police cars and saw an ambulance before he fell unconsis.


	11. Chapter 11

Bob was in the hospital for a few weeks but he stayed at Cecil's for in order to heal. Cecil I'm going to kill Louie, said Bob. Cecil knew what happen he was on of the bystanders during the fight. Well you cheated on Viola what's the use, said Cecil. No she cheated on me I cheated back, said Bob angrily. Bob returned home and Viola was not there but her car was in the driveway. She ran off with him! Shouted Bob. Bob saw a note on the kitchen table it read Dear Bob I have moved out and taken all my things you hurt me and cheated on me I also took the violin too and Pelswick Michael needed him more than you I want a divorce I want to get married to the man that originally loved me, Sincerely Viola. LOUIE! Screamed Bob. That is it I'm going to kill Louie when he comes in my sight I'll carry a gun everywhere! Shouted Bob. Bob told all his friends his plan even Charlie. One day while Louie was just walking around the mansion Charlie drove in. Louie I just wanted to let you know Bob is trying to kill you if he sees you he will shoot you I'm serious, said Charlie. Louie was afraid now he had to tell Viola. Viola, he said approaching her. Yeah what is it? She asked. I don't know how to explain this but your crazed husband is trying to kill me, said Louie. Viola was angry he was putting Louie in danger and wouldn't give her a divorce. Since Fat Tony was linked to the police he called them to have Bob arrested. The police arrested Bob and found his gun and they made him sign the divorce papers for Viola. Than came the wedding day for Viola and Louie.


	12. Chapter 12

Louie and Viola were happy to have a new life they had gone to Norway for there honeymoon and brought home an album full of pictures. But Viola was sick for some reason and she didn't know why. Louie I'm sick was it something I picked up on vacation I'm always throwing up, said Viola. I don't know maybe food poising? Guessed Louie. Viola got nervous and went to Doctor Hibbert. After some tests Doctor Hibbert came in the room with Viola. Congratulations Viola your 2 months pregnant, said Doctor Hibbert smiling. Pregnant 2 months who's baby could it be? Asked Viola. I'll run a blood test on Louie next week, said Doctor Hibbert. Louie had gone for his blood test and it said it was his baby. The 2 were both happy but the baby was to arrive earlier then expected. It was the night of May 16th 2011 and Viola felt strange. Louie the baby is coming, she said. They had gone to the hospital but the baby was premature and had to be in an incubator the couple was worried the baby would die. It was safe and they named it Angelo after Louie's father. Angelo was a happy healthy baby


End file.
